Suits and Ties
by SuperSolfege
Summary: Dying and coming back to life changes people. All Rachel wants to do is hunt down the people who did this to her. Faberry
1. Prologue: The Apple

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, but I do own my computer and fingers that I used to type this up. And the mistakes are mine.**

**Warnings: language, mild violence, slash, un-beta'd lazy author, and there might be some gaps between updates...**

**Pairings: Faberry, Brittana, and other ones I feel like putting in this story.**

**The prologue is a little short, the other chapters should be around 900-1500 words range. Not always though.**

Prologue: The Apple

* * *

><p>The sun was at the middle of the sky. Little birds were freely flying across the land, chirping and swooping down at any prey they could find. Bugs were hidden in trees, taking in its shade, comfort, and protection. The weather told them the birds were on the hunt.<p>

Walking, taking in the fresh air, everything seemed fine to Rachel Berry. She was in no hurry, no one shouldn't rush on such a nice day.

Carefully taking each step she continued to walk. A little breeze flew across the trees, cooling Rachel down from the beating sun from above. Her brown eyes were searching the area for a place to sit down.

With a bag full of necessary supplies that someone would need to survive for a week in one hand and another one filled with items of trade in the other, Rachel found a stop to sit down and relax.

Sitting down, Rachel places her bags down, The she placed one on her lap and she carefully opened it, make sure nothing would fall out, and took out an apple that was wrapped in tinfoil.

Rachel quickly unwrapped the apple, her stomach was empty, for she had not eaten anything today. Crumbling the foil that surround the round fruit into a ball Rachel had rubbed off the apple to make sure that any dust that could have been collected on it was off. She put the apple to her mouth about to bite it, but before she could Rachel noticed that three figures were blocking the sun's light. She turned her head to face upward to see three guys dressed up in suits and ties looking down at her.

All of them had sunglasses blocking their eyes and a blank, monotone look painted on their faces. Their matching dark hair had been slicked back by what seemed to be gel.

"What may I help you gentlemen with today?" Rachel asked. Some time passed and the men in suits made no motion, no move, their gaze remained at Rachel. Rachel just shrugged and brought the apple to her lips and placed her teeth around the fruit. The man on the left suddenly moved and swatted the apple away before Rachel could bite it. The red fruit rolled on the dirt road for a second then it stopped moving.

"Well that was rude," Rachel stated. Her glare changed from a warm and kind one to an angry one. The man located in the middle's expression had also changed. His face which had been blank grew a smirk on his mouth. He grabbed the collar of Rachel's shirt and pushed her against the tree.

"Let go of me at one!" Rachel shouted. Her limps started flying everywhere, trying to reach the man but they failed to do so. The smirk on his face grew bigger. He rotated his head towards the man at the left who was just standing there the whole time and nodded at him.

The man on the left turned around, his back facing Rachel. The one holding her pushed her against the tree harder causing her to whimper. Some blood started to dribble down her back. Tears filled her eyes.

The expressionless man that was looking the other way than everyone else took some long thing out of his jacket. He pulled on something attached to it, and it growled like it was hungry for innocent souls. Then he turned around making the item visible to Rachel.

It was a big, dark, angry chainsaw. It's blades rotated at an extreamly fast speed. The birds that were circling the sky flew away as fast as they could.

The man on the left dug the weapon into Rachel's side then without warning he sliced her in half.

Her legs dropped to the ground. Her eyes had glazed over. Blood splattered all over the men and the tree. The man who was choking Rachel threw the rest of her near the other half. Her dark hair flew over her face as the rest of her landed with a thud.

His smirk transformed back to the blank look he had in the beginning. All of the men's faces were identical again.

The man who stood one the right wiped some blood off his face and walked to the dirt road.

As the sun shined on all the men, the one that had done nothing but swat the round fruit away from the poor girl picked up the apple that was left on the ground.

And bit into it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well we're not going to have much of a story if the main character's dead...<strong>

**Review please? They help me update faster.**


	2. The Rock

**See first chapter for disclaimer and warnings.**

**For updates they should be about 5-10 days apart.**

Chapter two: The Glowing Rock

* * *

><p>A murmur reached Rachel's ears. Her eyes opened a little bit then they snapped shut.<p>

Life has many surprises Rachel knew that. The thing that would surprise Rachel the most was waking up.

It wasn't waking up it's self that surprised her but that she woke up after getting slice in half.

The murmur Rachel heard finally became clear. "You owe me," someone had said. The voice sounded like it came from a woman. It was kind of raspy and had a harsh tone to it.

Rachel eyes opened all the way and kept them open. A Latino girl was sitting about an inch away from Rachel looking at her.

"Huh?" Rachel managed to choke out. Her throat felt like there were razors in it. Her voice sounded like a whisper.

"You owe me," the girl repeated. "If it wasn't for me you would have been dead right now and we wouldn't be having this conversation." The girl seemed nice but her eyes had a cold glare in them.

"Thanks for saving me" Rachel mumbled. It came out a little stronger than what she said before.

"When you get the chance you might want to get your injury stitched up." The girl pointed to where Rachel had been cut in half that now had a bandage wrapped around the injury keeping her legs attached to her body. "And it will look odd if you were still alive and were missing half of your body. By the way the names Santana." Santana stuck out her hand toward Rachel.

"Mine's Rachel." Rachel shook the hand.

A loud ringing vibrated through the air. Santana took a phone out of her pocket and looked at it. "Well Rachel it seems that I am needed some where else so uh, bye." With that Santana vanished. There was no evidence that she was sitting there before.

"Bye," Rachel said to air. Now alone Rachel pushed her self up into a sitting position she looked around. Her bags was gone, both of them. The men probably took them. There was a chainsaw lying on the ground next to her. It was the same chainsaw that those men used to tear her in half. The men must have forgot about it.

Then Rachel looked at herself. Her usually tan skin was kind of pale and a piece of her sweater was torn off around her waist.

Rachel wiggled her toes and they responded. Then pain shot up her legs. She ignored the pain and stood up. Rachel noticed that she was laying near a tree. It had blood splattered over it. Her blood.

The apple wasn't on the road any more.

Rachel looked back down at the bloody chainsaw. The sun shined on it creating a gleam. To Rachel it felt like the gleam was laughing at her. Teasing her. Reminding her how weak and powerless she was against the men.

She picked up the chainsaw, studying it. One thought passed through her mind.

Revenge.

Yes, she was going to get revenge on those men dress up in suits and ties. Nothing else seemed important anymore.

Rachel started to walk. She had no idea where she was going. She just knew that the vile men went that way. She knew that she was head towards them.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to go on forever. Finally the sun had gave in and disappeared.<p>

Rachel continued to walk. All day she did nothing but walk after Santana had disappeared. She hadn't eaten, rested, or sat down.

Rachel was tired but she didn't care.

The stars shined bright. The only sounds that were present were owls hooting and the sound of Rachel's feet hitting the road.

Suddenly Rachel felt something under her foot. She moved her foot to see what she had stepped on.

It was a rock, but it was glowing. A bright light came from it, almost as bright as the stars above.

Rachel picked up the rock and inspected it. There was a symbol on it glowing brighter than the rest.

Fascinated by it, Rachel put the bright rock into her pocket, hoping that she could use it for something later.

Rachel went back to walking. She had murderers to find.

* * *

><p><strong>Again this is short, I'll try to make the next one longer. This chapter isn't the best in my opinion but it's just building up to the good stuff. <strong>

**Review please?**


End file.
